


You’re a Mean One, Mrs. Grinch

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Like I should delete the tag, Like really minor, Minor Angst, also Bing Crosby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie loves Christmas. A lot. Starting around November. Audrey is not a fan of Christmas. At least not the day after Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a Mean One, Mrs. Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of my 12 Days of Christmas fanfiction challenge. Here’s some Audvie fluff. Oh, and this ones a Modern/No-Magic!AU, just so you know.

**Sunday, November 1st, 2015, 4:30 P.M.**

* * *

 

“No.” Audrey says to Evie, as she walks into the apartment and looks around at the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree, and the garland covering various surfaces that wasn’t there when she left this morning.

“What do you mean no?” Evie, says, looking up at her fiancé, from her favorite chair, dressed in her favorite never-to-be-worn-outside-the-house, but still more than slightly stylish, green and red pair of footie pajamas.

“I mean, babe, that we are not starting Christmas right now, November 1st.” Audrey says, glaring at the mistletoe and tinsel spread around the small living room. Evie looks at her fiancé for at least a minute before asking the question Audrey’s reaction to the decorations brought to mind.

“You-you don’t like Christmas?” Evie asks her voice nearly cracking.

“Not now, I don’t!”

* * *

  **Monday, November 2nd, 2015, 12:35 P.M.**

* * *

 

“It turns out I’m marrying a Grinch.” Evie says as she sits down with her best friends for a quick lunch.

“Ohh, it can’t be that bad, Jenny,“ Jay says, smiling as innocently as he can.

“Seriously Jay,” Evie says, glaring at him, “never call me that. Ever.” Jay had been torturing hey with that nickname ever since he found out Evie’s real name, Genevieve.

“And it is that bad,” Evie continues. “She took down, or rather she hired people to take down, all the Christmas stuff I put up Friday.”

“She is too rich.” says Carlos, shaking his head, only half listening, focusing more on his sandwich and small pile of chocolates.

“I can relieve her of some of that-”

“No. You will not steal from my Grinch of a fiancé, or her family, Jay. She’s may be a Grinch, but she’s still the love of my life.” It was at this point that Evie noticed the snorts that Mal, who had otherwise been quiet up to this point, was making.

“Mal?” Evie asks sweetly, “Whatcha laughing at?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Mal, you’ll tell your best friend why your laughing, won’t you?” Mal was silent, staring at Evie, in a manner that have the impression that she would never give up whatever her secret was. “

You know, you are the worst best friend/ex-girlfriend of my fiancé that I have ever had.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

**Friday, November 27th, 2015, 8:15 A.M.**

* * *

 

“I still don’t want any Christmas stuff in our apartment.” Audrey says as she and Evie walk into the apartment, with bags and boxes of Black Friday deal items in each arm.

“But it’s officially the universally excepted beginning of the Christmas season, for everyone.”

“Not for us.”

“Ughh.” Evie says as she sets her all the presents she was holding on the ground, and semi-storms off to their bedroom. Audrey follows her, and they both sit down on the pastel pink and blue bedspread, both automatically smoothing it out as they wrinkle it.

“I love you.” Audrey says, holding Evie close, her head resting on her shoulder.

“I love you too; I just don’t understand why we can’t start Christmas.”

“I just don’t want to, okay.”

Evie sighs, “Okay.”

“You wanna go out for dinner?”

“You realize it’s like 8:15, right?”

“We didn’t sleep at all last night, even after that Thanksgiving, we deserve a second dinner.”

“Okay,” Evie says, smiling again.

* * *

  **Sunday, December 13th, 2015, 7:00 A.M.**

* * *

 

_I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas_

Evie awakens to the sound of Bing Crosby.

_Just like the ones I used to know_

It was weird, unnervingly weird. There shouldn’t be any Christmas music.

_Where the treetops glisten,_

Evie hadn’t set up any Christmas music as an alarm, and Audrey wasn’t in there bed, which added to Evie’s feeling of unease as she got out of bed.

_And children listen_

Evie checks herself in the mirror quickly before leaving the bedroom, heading for the kitchen, where the music was coming from.

_To hear_

As soon as Evie can see the kitchen, she can also see that the source of the music is Audrey’s Ipod. And that Audrey is singing along. Sleigh bells,

“Audrey?”

_in the snow_

“Yeah, babe?” Audrey says, turning the music down with one hand, and flipping a green pancake with the other. “I thought you didn’t like Christmas.”

“Are you kidding me? I love Christmas!” Audrey says, and quickly adds “Oh, and after pancakes, we can put up Christmas decorations, and watch a marathon of Christmas movies.”

“But why didn’t you want to put up the Christmas decorations before?”

“Because,” Audrey says, “Christmas is special, I don’t want it to last too long, it would lose it’s special… speciallness. I just said special three-now four times in 30 seconds.” Evie giggles at the unfunny not-joke, just relieved that Audrey loves Christmas at least as much as she did.

“You could have told me that.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that. Do you hate me?” Audrey asks, looking at Evie with regret.

“No, of course not. I will always love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you mind if I turn up the music?” Evie asks after a moment of silence.

“No, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Prompt from OTPPrompts.tumblr.com:  
> Imagine person A loves Christmas, getting into the spirit of things around, well, Halloween, really. Imagine person B being very exasperated about this during their first Christmas together and telling them to stop, making A think they’re a Grinch - but come mid December or so, B starts constantly wearing a Santa hat, singing carols, decorating EVERYTHING, because they LOVE Christmas, but only during the right time! (OT3s - C knows B’s tendencies and snickers every time A calls B a Grinch.)


End file.
